


In Your Hands

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/F, Flufftober2019, Hands, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Stray Cat, too cute to be a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily finds a cat in the temple and decides to keep it.





	In Your Hands

Giggling woke Lily before the sun. She rolled over. The room was dark as no one had lit the lamps yet. Most of the girls were still in their beds. A couple of them, however, were empty. Lily yawned and got out of bed, quickly dressing.

“Achilla, Dion, what are you doing so early?”

The two girls squealed, quickly hiding something behind them. They were betrayed by a plaintiff meowing. Lily sighed.

“Please let us keep it,” Achilla pleaded. She held up a small black kitten. “Please?”

“You don’t even know how to take care of a cat,” Lily said. “Have you thought about what it takes to keep one?”

“But it’s so cute,” Dion said. “And there’s plenty of space. And it won’t get in the way.”

“Pets are not a whim. Where did you find it?”

“It was in the doorway, out of the rain.” Achilla shrank a little. “Please, Lilianah. We’ll take care of it.”

Lily sighed and held out her hands. Achilla slowly held out the kitten.

The kitten squirmed in Lily’s hands as she felt it over.

“At least it seems old enough to not need milk. But to be sure, you two are not taking care of it. You need to prove you can be responsible first.”

“But-”

“No, buts. I’m not kicking it out. I’m just saying neither of you are ready to take care of it. Go back to bed.”

They agreed, if sadly, and jogged past Lily and into the bedroom. Lily set down the kitten on the tile floor and sat down as it started wandering around on its own. The kitten wound around the columns and meowed at the statue of Hermes that stood in the central alcove.

“I agree with you, little one. He’s not very impressive to look at.”

The kitten meowed and trotted over to her.

“I am so going to regret this, aren’t I?” Lily held out a hand and the cat sniffed her.

When the bells rang for breakfast, Lily had a hard time of getting her charges out the door. They all wanted to play with the kitten.

With a promise for play later, the girls all dressed and made their way down to breakfast. Lysa held Lily’s hand the whole way, bouncing with the might of all three feet of her body as they walked.

Phoebe waited in the doorway of the gathering hall, the smell of cheese and roast lamb wafting from behind her. She put a hand over her hand to mask a smile of mirth.

“Covering your mouth doesn’t stop me from knowing you find this hilarious,” Lily said. She ushered Lysa into the building and turned to Phoebe. “In fact, it makes it worse.”

“Sorry?”

“No, you’re not.”

“True. But you did look hilarious with a five year old trying to tear your arm off.”

“Only because my other arm was occupied with this.” Lily held up the squirming kitten she had been holding in one hand. “I’d like to see you juggle a kitten and a five year old.”

Phoebe shrieked, “So cute! Can I hold him?”

“I guess, but I’m not sure it’s a him.”

“He’s too cute to be a girl.” Phoebe gently folded the kitten into her arms and ran her fingers over it’s fur. “Yes, you are too cute to be a girl, aren’t you, you adorable little rascal.”

“He’s a pain in my butt, is what he is. Achilla and Dion found him in the temple, so I can’t really get rid of him.”

“Well, cats are easy to take care of, I hear. They’ll feed themselves easily enough. Yes, you will, you cutie.”

“Didn’t your family have pets?”

“Hunting dogs. My mom can’t stand cats. Sneezes if one is in the room. Did you name him yet?”

“I was thinking Talaria. Because about the size of a sandal.”

Phoebe made a face. “I dunno how Hermes will feel about that, but it’s your head not mine.”

“Hermes has the guts to take in someone like me and Lysa. He can handle a cat being named after his footwear.”

Lily took back the kitten, letting him climb onto her shoulders.

“You match.” Phoebe said, “Careful or he’ll get lost in your hair.”

“Real funny. I’m more worried about him marking up the temple.”

There was a call for inside. Phoebe shrugged. “We best get in there, shouldn’t we. Before the others get tired of waiting.”


End file.
